


Sugar and Spice

by Miah_Arthur



Series: Miah's Fuckruary 2020 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Double Anal Penetration, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur
Summary: Dan promised in the parking garage that what he had planned for the evening would be worth the anticipation. He delivers.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Miah's Fuckruary 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634527
Comments: 13
Kudos: 173





	1. Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to my beta, FeartheViolas and Hircine_Taoist
> 
> Fuckruary 2020: Sugar #14 - Blindfold, Spice #8 - Analplay

****

# Sugar and Spice

****

****

##  **Chapter One**

****

### Blindfold

****

Lucifer squirmed the rest of the day, just as Daniel had promised him. He delighted in spotting Daniel smirking at him when he thought no one else would notice. It was such progress from their early involvement when Daniel still growled at him and kept up the facade of hating him. Theirs was a friendly arrangement, strictly non-romantic on Daniel's part, but Lucifer had grown quite fond. 

Lucifer had trouble focusing on the case, earning him dirty looks from the Detective. They _were_ in the boring parts of the case, when he would usually find an excuse to leave. However, part of the game he had arranged with Daniel was letting the other man watch him squirm all day, both from the burn in his ass, and the anticipation of more to come. Never one to go back on his promises, he ignored her pointed comments that maybe he'd rather not stick around while she ran phone records and did financial research. His antsiness did at least have the effect of making the Detective declare, at a quarter ‘til five, that she was done for the day and going home early to spend time with her daughter.

Lucifer left at the same time as Chloe. The discomfort rapidly eased as they drove further apart. It was a relief and a disappointment. He enjoyed the reminder while it lasted, but this conveniently allowed for round two. Back at Lux, he checked in with his general manager, and went to the penthouse to prepare. Before Daniel arrived—Lucifer shook his head. ‘Dan’, he had no need to maintain the mental distance of Daniel at home. Before _Dan_ arrived, Lucifer was clean and had arranged snacks and hydration for easy use later in the evening, if whatever Daniel had planned went on as long as he hoped it did. 

The elevator dinged and Dan strode into the room, his confident swagger and the box tucked under his arm sent a jolt straight to Lucifer's groin. 

"Daniel!" The full name still rolled off his tongue. It would take a bit more time before either of them were fully comfortable with Lucifer calling him ‘Dan’. "What heights of pleasure and/or depravity can I look forward to tonight?"

Dan grinned, mischief sparkling in his eyes. He set the box aside and said, "I need to raid the supply closet." He crowded into Lucifer's space, pressed their bodies together. "You need fewer clothes on."

"Ooh. Direct tonight. I like it." He leaned in, offering space for Dan to kiss him, if that was to be part of the game. Dan's hands ran up Lucifer's cheeks into his hair, ruffling and mussing it. Lucifer huffed, but allowed it. For some reason, Dan preferred him disheveled and mussed. If he was starting with that, it boded well for the encounter. 

Dan leaned back, and Lucifer tipped his head forward even more, allowing the shorter man a better visual of the mess he'd made of Lucifer's hair. Dan hummed his appreciation and pulled Lucifer into a long kiss. He broke it off, panting, and pushed Lucifer toward the bed. "Clothes. Off."

Lucifer stripped off his clothes and crawled onto the bed. Anticipation had him rock hard. Dan had proven inventive once he'd become comfortable in their relationship. 

Dan returned, naked and carrying a basket of items in one hand. A blindfold dangled from the fingers of his other hand. He set the basket down and approached the bed with the blindfold. "You good with a surprise?"

"You know my limits, Daniel." 

He nodded. "Nothing in here comes close. Safe word?"

"Monkey bottoms."

Dan chuckled. "I'll never get tired of that."

Lucifer bracketed Dan's legs with his own, and wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, trapping Dan's dick against his chest. "I can work it into _any_ conversation."

"Close your eyes," Dan murmured. 

Lucifer did, and Dan pressed the soft material to his face. Lucifer leaned his face against Dan's stomach as the blind fold was secured in place. He didn't allow many of his bedmates to obscure his sight. Daniel knew how it affected him and treated being entrusted to blindfold him with care. 

Obviously a human who wasn't the Detective couldn't physically harm him, but allowing his sight to be blocked—the conduit of his powers to influence humans, the ability to watch for dangers that _could_ harm him— _that_ was a leap of trust. He had dark, vile memories of his sight being blocked against his will, of that being used to weaken and torment him. His breathing sped up and his hold on Dan's waist tightened. 

Dan's hands tangled in his hair again, ran in soothing strokes across his shoulders. "I've got you. You're safe here. Say the word and it comes off."

The moment passed, as it always did with Dan, and he leaned back, resting on his elbows. He knew how he looked like this. Long, lean, his prick at full attention. Dan stroked down his thighs and over his hips until their cocks pressed together and his presence loomed over Lucifer. He kissed Lucifer again, his hips grinding slightly, sending little shocks of pleasure through Lucifer. The kisses trailed down the side of his neck, lingering at the join of his neck and collarbone.

Dan stepped out of the trap of Lucifer's legs, standing flush against the bed. His hand trailed down Lucifer's stomach to his balls, squeezing and tugging. Lucifer moaned when Dan stepped away from the bed, but didn't try to follow. "Lay on the bed. Stay near the edge, and don't move."

Lucifer shifted."Keeping me guessing are you, Daniel?"

Dan trailed his fingers up Lucifer's body, from his knee, up his thigh—Lucifer shivered in anticipation—his fingers tickled along the edge of Lucifer's hip and then up higher, skipping over the good bits. Lucifer grumbled, making Dan chuckle. The touch became firmer as it swept up his ribs to his nipples. 

Dan's other hand joined in, rubbing and soothing, the touches alternating between firm and light. Dan's fingertip flicked across his nipple and Lucifer gasped. 

"You like that? You want more?"

"Yes. Do it again, Dan." Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He hadn't meant to let that name slip.

Dan leaned in so his breath puffed over Lucifer's chest as he spoke. "’Dan’ is it now? I guess that means you're serious." He closed his lips over Lucifer's areola and flicked the hardened nipple.

"Yes!" Lucifer yelped when Dan's teeth pressed lightly into the base, chasing his embarrassment away. "Very serious."

Dan kept up the attention to his nipple, flicking, sucking, rolling it between his teeth, he drew Lucifer's full attention to that one place. Glass clinked on the side table and the back of an icy cold spoon touched just under his jawline. He hissed in air and tensed as the cold slowly trailed down his throat, swirling around his pulsepoint and then settling on his other nipple. When the cold had almost crossed the threshold into pain, Dan moved the spoon and blew a long, hot breath across it. The intimacy of the heat source went straight to Lucifer's groin and he gripped the sheets to stop himself from taking action. 

Dan clucked his tongue at the spectacle Lucifer was making of himself. "So excited already?"

"Anticipation makes the prick grow harder, dear Daniel."

Another rustle from the basket and then Dan was kissing him again. A soft meeting of lips, delicate in a way he never would have guessed 'Detective Douche' capable of when they first met. He tipped Lucifer's chin up, their lips barely parted. "You're beautiful like this."

Lucifer's heart raced. Dan wasn't under his influence now. Couldn't be, and yet he— 

Dan kissed down the side of Lucifer's neck to the pulse point. He stopped, his teeth lightly touching Lucifer's throat. Then he pulled back and Lucifer groaned. Had he scared the detective off? 

But one of Dan's hands cupped his cheek and the other combed through his hair. "Check in."

"Green."

"Your heart's racing."

"That's the pulse of anticipation, Daniel! A Devil can only stand the suspense for so long."

The contents of the basket rattled as Dan pulled something from it. "You'd rather I rushed?" His finger, cold and slick from lube pressed slowly into Lucifer. 

Lucifer's breath hitched. "Rushing has its merits."

Dan withdrew his finger and chuckled. "There's no rushing perfection." 

More rustling and a lube bottle being squeezed preceded the nudge of a glass dildo. Dan teased him with it, rolling it around the sensitive area, pressing on his anus briefly, then teasing again. He didn't really require slow build-up. Dan couldn't injure him, but it felt— 

He gasped as Dan's ice cold lips slid over his glans. His tongue teased the frenulum as his lips slid lower. The cold made his balls draw up, but the pressure and attention made his erection even firmer. Dan slid the dildo in as he slowly moved back up the shaft. Lucifer gripped the bed sheets to keep from squirming as Dan sped up, thrusting the dildo in time with the bobbing of his head. He felt the mounting pressure building, building, and then Dan pulled away, both mouth and dildo, and the imminent orgasm fled. 

"Tease," Lucifer said, between panting breaths. 

Dan chuckled as he delved into the basket again. Instead of a new item though, he trailed the fingers of one hand along Lucifer's thigh making him shiver. The light touch trailed all the way up to Lucifer's face. He didn't miss the lingering over his pulse point, but Dan covered it well, caressing Lucifer's cheek and then rubbing circles on his scalp. 

"Ready for more?" he asked, his voice very near Lucifer's head. 

"Please."

The dildo that pressed into him this time was considerably larger than the last. Dan moved it slowly, still massaging his scalp. Lucifer relaxed into the touch and Dan moved the dildo, sinking it fractionally deeper with each slow thrust.

"Gorgeous."

Dan leaned down and kissed Lucifer softly. "Smart." Another kiss, and he said, "Powerful." Another, deeper, Lucifer willingly parting his lips, allowing Dan's tongue to explore. The large dildo sliding inexorably in and out, pressure and fullness, Dan's mouth over his, Dan's hand in his hair… "Good Devil."

Lucifer groaned, his dick twitching. If there had been any stimulation to it, he would have come. The dildo bottomed out, and he gasped, still on the precipice. Dan released the dildo and grasped Lucifer's penis with a firm grasp. He stroked up the shaft, his thumb rubbing over the frenulum. 

"Trusting Devil. Generous Devil. Good—" 

Lucifer came. Hard. Come splattered over his stomach. He writhed at the intensity of it, the dildo shifting its pressure in his ass as he moved. Dan continued the stream of praise, even though Lucifer couldn't hear it over the rush. If he had had his wings, they would have unfurled. Dan worked him through it until he collapsed, panting. The tingle of a great orgasm spread over his body from his scalp, that Dan still caressed, all the way to his toes. 

Dan took a wet cloth from the basket and gently cleaned the mess. "Do you want to stop?"

Lucifer shook his head. "Just need a minute."

Dan sat on the bed and pulled Lucifer's shoulders onto his lap. He rubbed over the blindfold. "And this?"

He wanted to see, but Dan hadn't gotten to his box yet. "I trust you."

Dan's penis jumped underneath him, bumping his shoulder. Lucifer laughed. "Not the only one who likes a bit of praise, I see."


	2. Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Feartheviolas for beta reading this! She's been very helpful.
> 
> Fuckruary 2020: Spice #1 - Double Penetration

****

##  **Chapter Two**

### Double Penetration

****

After a few moments, Lucifer reached for Dan, running his fingers over Dan’s chest. The smattering of hair across his upper chest perfectly reinforced his masculinity without disrupting the smooth lines around the well-defined muscles. Lucifer mapped Dan’s body; touch reinforcing visual memory.

Dan stretched to reach the dildo. He shifted it, and Lucifer’s penis twitched, already considering another round. Dan chuckled. “If only I had your refractory period.”

Lucifer shifted, planting his feet on the mattress and raising his hips to change the angle of pressure as Dan continued to work the dildo. His fingers ran through Lucifer’s hair, but his focus was on Lucifer’s ass. He drove the large, silicone toy in and out with jarring force, sliding over Lucifer’s prostate, and Lucifer moaned his appreciation. The angle didn’t work to pressure his prostate, but the pleasure built. The muscles in his groin tightened in anticipation. A slight change in angle and rhythm and he’d come again— 

Dan stopped, panting himself. His penis pressed hard against Lucifer’s shoulder. “I think you’re ready.”

Ready to come? Yes, but—he’d forgotten the box Dan arrived with.

“I promised it’d be worth the wait, and it is. Are you excited to find out what I brought?” 

Lucifer squirmed, the dildo shifting. This was one of his larger general use dildos, and it drove his curiosity about the contents of the box higher. What could need this kind of prep? Dan gave it a twist. “Yes!”

Dan slid off the bed. “Don’t move.”

Lucifer pressed his hands and feet into the mattress. A drop of pre-come dripped down the shaft of his penis, begging him to take himself in hand, but he remained motionless as requested. 

Dan opened the box and rustled paper. He hissed in a breath. “Damn that’s cold!” He bumped against the side of the bed. Lucifer gasped. “You’re doing so good,” he said, running his hands along Lucifer’s chest. He gripped the dildo with one hand, the other wandering over Lucifer’s upper body. “I’m taking this out.”

Lucifer nodded, and Dan withdrew it. Lucifer whined at the void it left.

“Turn sideways on the bed. Feet on my shoulders, okay?”

Lucifer scooted into place. Dan rubbed Lucifer’s thighs, hesitant. “You’ll use the safe word if you don’t like this, right?”

Lucifer caught Dan’s hand. “Yes. I will always tell you, if I don’t like it. I know you will never do anything I tell you I don’t want.” He squeezed Dan’s hand. “What color are you at?”

Dan froze for a moment. “Yellow.”

“What do you need right now?”

His free hand twitched against Lucifer’s leg. “Take off the blindfold. I need to know you consent.”

Lucifer tugged the blindfold away at once. He blinked in the bright light and smiled at Dan. Tension eased from Dan’s stance, and he took a deep breath. He nodded. “Thank you.”

“Do you want me to see what you brought?”

“Yes.” He stepped to the side.

Lucifer gave him an appreciative moan. It was a unique strap-on, held fast by a circlet around Dan’s balls. Oh, how the tight band displayed them! Lucifer’s mouth watered at imagining rolling them in his mouth, Dan moaning under his attentions. He blinked his focus back. The dildo hugged the top of the erect penis. Its shape mimicked life, beginning flush with the base of Dan’s impressive girth and becoming distinct toward the head for full double penetration by one man. “Daniel! I agree to that with enthusiasm!”

Dan ran his hand over his double girth, then looked at Lucifer, a nervous grin on his face. “Really?”

“Really. I enjoy doubling up, but the mechanics of getting two men in position is so tedious! I look forward to trying this when you’re ready.”

His expression turned sultry, and he leaned over Lucifer to kiss him. They held eye contact through the kiss and Lucifer’s heart beat faster. He’d never felt this open and connected to any other bed partner in his eons of life.

Dan pulled back, his lips brushing Lucifer’s when he spoke. “You ready for this?”

“Yes,” Lucifer said breathily.

Dan trailed his hands along Lucifer’s ribs as he stood up. He tugged Lucifer closer to the edge of the bed, and Lucifer hooked his ankles over Dan’s shoulders. Dan spread more lube. He maintained eye contact with Lucifer before pressing the head into him. He was loose and relaxed from earlier, and Dan slid in with no trouble.

The pressure and shape of two penises filling him, stretching, touching differently than the toy had, even with their similar girth… “Oh fuck! Dan!”

“You like it?”

“Yes!” Dan shifted his hips, pressing the head of the dildo against Lucifer’s prostate. His entire body lit up with white hot pleasure. “Yes, yes!”

Lucifer devolved into wordless sounds of ecstasy as Dan gripped his hips and began pumping into him. “So good, Lucifer. Going to make me come so hard.” Sweat slicked Dan’s chest under Lucifer’s legs, and he, too, fell into primal grunts and moans.

Lucifer’s penis whipped back and forth as Dan’s enthusiasm grew. It slapping his stomach was not nearly enough to make him come, and the need built until he begged for relief. Dan gripped him, his hand firm and perfect and everything Lucifer yearned for at the moment. Dan’s hand glided over Lucifer’s penis with the thrust of his hips and Lucifer came with a roar. His rhythm broken, Dan thrust in, burying himself deep into Lucifer, and rocked, grinding as he came, too.

He collapsed over Lucifer, his forehead resting on Lucifer’s chest, gasping for breath.

Lucifer stroked his back and ran his hands through Dan’s damp hair. “You can fuck me like that any time, Daniel.”

Dan chuckled, the movement jostling the dildo still buried in Lucifer’s ass. Lucifer gasped. “Liked that, huh?”

“Yes.”

Dan straightened up and pulled out. Lucifer hissed, too sensitive after two powerful orgasms and double penetration.

“Sorry,” Dan said, rubbing Lucifer’s side.

“Sign I had a proper good time.”

Dan threw the condom away and cleaned himself. Lucifer watched him, sleepy, his body satiated. Dan descended the stairs. Lucifer sighed. He’d been open from the beginning. He enjoyed sex with men, but he had no romantic feelings for them. He knew Dan had trusted no one else with his physical attraction to men since college. A swell of pride bloomed in Lucifer’s chest at being so trusted. He had no hold on Dan. And yet, it stung a little more each time he had to remind himself Dan saw it as friends with benefits only. Lucifer didn’t understand why it bothered him so much. He had practically invented the practice!

Dan returned with a fresh washcloth and two bottles of water. He crouched beside the bed, his head on the same level as Lucifer’s. “I’m not leaving yet,” he said.

“Of course not.” Lucifer squirmed. _When had he gone from seeing this man as 'Detective Douche' to 'Dan', and when had 'Dan' gotten so good at reading him?_

The cloth was warm and soft, and Lucifer relaxed under Dan’s attention. Dan crawled up onto the bed. He tugged on Lucifer’s arm. “Come on.”

Lucifer rolled into Dan’s arms. His forehead pressed to Dan’s chest. He drew his knees up to get his feet onto the bed. “I’ve got you. You can sleep. I’ll be here,” Dan murmured above him.


End file.
